


Star Wars: Lost Transmissions-Daragon

by Redacted_Identification



Series: Lost Transmissions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, How Do I Tag, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redacted_Identification/pseuds/Redacted_Identification
Summary: Three months after Crait, the forces on both sides of the war catch wind of an interesting signal bordering near the Unknown Regions. With no end in sight, heroes on both sides are looking for an edge. But forces far greater than them all are at play...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Lost Transmissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. First Contact

The _Revenge_ ‘s bridge was near dead silent. The only noise, the comm officers shifting through data at their consoles. Admiral Delstee considered the expanse of space surrounding her vision. Her posting was well below her skills and talents to the unknowing observer. The new Supreme Leader liked it that way. Coming to her a mere week after the disaster on Crait, he evaluated her (such evaluations in the First Order were not strictly the most conventional, but hers only resulted in a brief headache) and liked what he saw. Or at least that’s what she deduced when she got an encrypted message on her datapad an hour later giving her the details of her new posting.  
“Admiral, we have just picked on a strange signal in Sector Z14…the code riding on it…I’ve never seen it.” She turned and appraised Lt. Horne. She held up her hand for the datapad.

Looking down at it for a moment she quietly stated, “Inform the Supreme Leader his presence is required.” The code was the one she was forced to memorize for this posting. Things were about to get very interesting.

  
Across the Stars…

  
“We got a hit on Strat Comm… I need the General down here immediately.” Lt. Connix evaluated the code one more time. She didn’t really think sparing resources for this was wise, considering their low numbers, but the General had requested all signals be monitored for this code. Leia hadn’t steered them wrong yet, so she knew what was required. “Also inform Rey and Finn they are needed for briefing…” “No, no official order yet, but just call it a feeling…”


	2. Primer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intelligence on both sides of the war point in the same direction. A collision is primed.

Lost Transmissions

**The _Finalizer-_ Lower Deck**

Kylo stomped in the direction of the hangar bay on the Finalizer. The last few months had been setback after setback. Which was fine considering Kylo had never expected to make it off of Crait alive, Hux not capitalizing when Kylo was in an emotional tailspin following his showdown with Luke and his rejec…betrayal by her.

Somedays he considers how things would be with her by his side, but such thoughts are quickly forced down. Letting someone in never worked before, it only caused more pain…

Kylo berated himself. Living in the present was all he had left. Hux’s coup was coming sooner rather than later. Admiral Delstee’s mission had been fruitful and would be the means to end this blasted war. Then Kylo could rest, one way or another. A life of pain and suffering could be of use one last time, and this time on his terms.

“Supreme Leader, classified missions should be of no concern for you. We cannot stand idle as our Leader neglects his duties in pursuit of…whatever whimsical bedtime story of myth you are undoubtedly hunting for.” Hux’s venom was barely contained anymore. He was always an animated speaker, but Kylo had slowly destroyed whatever veneer of cordial behavior the other man had left.

“My pursuits are only benefit for all of the First Order, General,”

“Of that I have no doubt.” The sarcasm almost cut through his battle tunic.

“Is my division prepped?”

“Of course, their re-certification was completed in record time. FN-2187 was a bug in the system, nothing more.”

Kylo found no response as the pair strode into the main hangar. There was no endless collection of troopers in white armor. Such grandiose displays didn't breed practicality in Kylo’s First Order. No need to have a battalion see him off. He focused on the last of his division boarding the ramp of the light frigate. 

“I hope the council can survive a few days without some parental guidance, children that they are.” Kylo said not bothering to turn around to Hux at the base of the ramp.

* * *

**Lah’mu-Ember Base**

Rey finished the last bit of wielding on the legacy saber. She didn’t how to make her own, and until then would have to satisfy herself with what her and Rose were able to fix. Rey smiled, reflecting on her new friend. Rose was compassionate, kind and wise-she would make a better Jedi than Rey, especially considering her penchant for compas…mercy to dark siders or one in particular.

Kylo did not deserve anymore space in her mind. She had showed what she was willingly to do for him, but she couldn’t make him change. He had to want it. Until then he was the enemy.

“Rey! Connix says to we’re needed for a briefing.” Her first friend calls to her from across the hangar. She rises out of her habitual hiding spot behind the crates on one side of the hangar. Out of the way enough to where she could watch all the people, but not be overwhelmed by them. Months were not enough time to deal with years of isolation, but the Resistance was showing her what it was like to have a family.

A flash of children with curly black hair flash through mind, as does the memory of touching the hand of man tortured by darkness fighting to be free.

 _A family in all the ways that I need right now_ , she amended to herself. She walks over to Finn clipping the restored blade to her belt. He does a quick glance down and gives her grin.

“Connix didn’t say much, but she said the information Leia has been waiting for has been found. She thinks we’re going to be sent to go get it. It’s been too many days for my liking sitting back.” Finn says falling in step with Rey.

“Interesting. For someone I met running away from the war.” She quips, but with enough gentleness to know things are different.

“Yeah, yeah stick with a death squad you’re a menace, desert and you’re a traitor to every cause. Go figure.” Finn huffed. It was enough to get Rey to smirk. She was glad he stayed, he showed her how to take charge of her own life and she would be forever grateful.

They walked in companionable silence until they walked into the briefing in the depths of the cave-system. The General herself stood at one of the holo-projectors. The display showing readouts and reports about the status of the Supremacy. Its repairs well underway and would demand their attention soon. Hopefully that’d have the numbers to take it down for good when the time came.

The General herself looked tired in the only way she knew how. Rigid posture and a slight coloring underneath her eyes. _Just like her son._ Rey’s mind supplied. She smiles even though Rey can sense a mountain of pressure on her shoulders.

“Perfect, I don’t remember calling for you-” Rey senses amusement radiate from Connix’s direction a few feet away. The women in question eyeing some readouts. Rey quickly pushes her puzzlement to the side and focuses back on Leia. “We have just received a signal which my contacts in intelligence say is bound to some very sensitive items.”

“Such as?” Finn prompts sensing some hesitation.

“I wish I could say for certain. But we believe it is a holopad inscribed with all major intel from both the us and the First Order. That data breach from a few months ago. Contacts within the First Order confirmed that a similar event occurred within their servers. The team tasked with the recovery of the data tracked it to a singular console in a Zann Consortium stronghold. All data had been exported. Ours and theirs owned by a third party crime syndicate. This one datapad contains enough information to end the war. Our secret benefactors. Their training locations. Our team had spliced the computer and recovered the transpoder code for the datapad. Given the value of the datapad it is no doubt equipped with a distress signal. One which we have found. Whoever was holding onto it couldn’t keep it” Leia explained. 

Not only was the most sensitive information of the Resistance in the hands of pirates who would sell it to the highest bidder, but it also contained important FO information making it a priority to found by them if they knew of its existence. And what couldn’t be bought could be taken by force when it came to the First Order.

“I’m in” Rey doesn’t really need to know the details. It could win or lose the war. If the First Order fell and a certain someone survived, they could atone for their/his crimes by teaching younglings for the rest of his life. This however required winning the war.

Finn was just a moment behind her. “Count me in.”

“Well, the main issue is not what we are looking for, but where it is at. The signal is bordering the Unknown Regions. We have no idea what the situation will be. So I trust both of you, but I can only offer the Falcon and a single squad. Poe is on assignment right now, but if need be can be redirected once he is back.” Leia finished.

Rey looked at Finn and they both nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading. The word count per chapter will go up i think. I'm trying to find my pacing while at the same time ironing out my story ideas. The idea for this story came from a prompt in my creative writing class. I'll tell what it is later, but it'd spoil the story at the moment. Also any critiques are welcome as well as something you thought i did well in. I always strive to improve myself and knowing my strengths and weaknesses is invaluable. Thanks again. Let me know what you guys think in the comments what's gonna happen.


	3. Dark City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at the Space Station leads to discoveries...

**The _Revenge_ -Main Hangar**

As requested the main hangar was vacant except for Admiral Delstee, Lt. Horne, and the squad of stormtroopers which were mandatory. The rest of the hangar carried on as usual except for the preparation of three landers and an _Upilson_ class shuttle.

“Permission to speak freely, Admiral.” Lt. Horne was absentmindedly fiddling with his datapad, obviously trying to have his attention anywhere, but his superior officer.

“Granted.” Admiral Delstee remained focused on the frigate docking at the entrance of the hangar.

“I shouldn’t need to remind you I graduated with Canady and the last time I was in field operations was when we had boots on the ground at Hoth. Maybe I should remind you, because I don’t think you were even born yet.” Horne finally looked up and met Delstee’s eyes. She had shifted focus as he talked. She scanned his face and found no malice, but sincerity. Where others would fumble over themselves at the opportunity, it seemed Horne was willingly to swallow his pride if it meant the betterment for the mission. The exact reason Delstee was taking him off of bridge command. A seasoned and intelligent officer would be needed for whatever the Supreme Leader was getting them all into.

“Duly noted.” Delstee said as she turned back to the procession leaving the frigate. Brushing his complaint to the side she remembered her other mission. “Was the operation on Fondor successful?”

“The target was apprehended I believe. His transport is in route now. He’ll wait judgement on completion of our mission.” Delstee nodded. Another initiative the Supreme Leader should be commended for.

Speaking of the gundark, Kylo had yet to replace his mask over the past few months not that Delstee could see much of a difference. His face betrayed no emotion she could see besides maybe resignation as he walked up. The mask probably covered the fatigue which he could not hide. The pale complexion with dark coloring underneath the eyes. There was a reason the Supreme Leader never showed his face en masse. The Supreme Leader burning himself out for all to see would not do much for moral. Or warding off plotters.

His division barely stopped their march, already heading toward the landers-Kylo made his way to the officers however. “All is prepared then?” Straight to the point which Delstee could appreciate.

“Yes, Lt. Horne will supervise the division and coordinate with the _Revenge_ if the mission requires it. I see you have a full complement, so I’m sure whatever is out there will be well in hand.” Ren’s face remained impassive through Delstee’s report. “Nonetheless, are you sure that it would not be simpler for the _Revenge_ to be present?”

“No, this mission is already putting things into motion. I can feel it. My days are numbered, and even though I can assume your loyalty, I cannot chance believing everyone on this ship is in agreement.” His eyes flicker over to Lt. Horne imperceptibly. Lt. Horne to his credit does not flinch at the blatant talk of treason permeating the ranks. “The fewer people who know my whereabouts the better.”

“Understood. In that case I will hear from you when you make contact.” She abruptly turns on her heel and begins her exit, stormtroopers in tow. She stops for one moment and says over her shoulder, barely looking back. “Good luck to both of you.”

Lt. Horne actually tenses. Anything close to fellowship on another ship would be a reprimand. Kylo however only nods and turns toward his command shuttle. Lt. Horne looks between the two figures and makes after the cloaked Prince.

* * *

**The _Millennium Falcon-_ Ventral Turret **

Rey watched the blue and white of hyperspace pass by. The privacy of the turret calming, after the sendoff given by Leia. Her “May the force be with you” feeling slightly different. What type of different Rey could not decide.

This would be her first sanctioned mission-her failed mission on the _Supremacy_ was a very personal endeavor. The squad they had been given were all veterans from Crait so that was inspiring at least. Finn was ecstatic being able to do something again. The intel he had read to her said that they would be going to a deep space station, called the _Moot Sorn_ , built into an asteroid. It was bustling with all sorts of activity and would be a difference to the base on Lah’mu. 

It was also a chance to prove to herself that she had more than a few party tricks. The fight in Snoke’s throne room had been a confidence booster, but besides using the force to heighten her awareness, she had not really done anything she didn’t know how to do already. She had defended herself on Jakku countless times, and using a lightsaber made it easier than using a staff. She had no doubt this mission would require more than swinging a deadly stick around.

Lost in thought as she was she hardly noticed until too late the fading of all ambient sound. Her focus became razor sharp as the bond hummed into life for the first time in three months.

Kneeling before her on his hunches he looked almost serene besides his paler complexion. Even with him kneeling he was eye level with her where she sat.

“Interesting.” Was all his deep baritone voice said: somehow too much and too little to encapsulate the moment. His eyes remained close, which was infuriating because it was the only way she could read him. His eyes in their deep brown told her numerous stories. With them closed she could not know what story was being written in that moment.

Rey remained silent, hoping the bond would fade before she did anything foolish like get her hopes up.

“I hope that they haven’t sent you a foolish errand.”

This was safe. When it came to him and the Resistance she knew where she could stand. “Foolish fighting for what is good in the galaxy? I would not be doing anything if there wasn’t something to fight against.”

“So you are doing something, foolish or not.”

She bite her tongue. He might not be able to read her thoughts from across the galaxy, but apparently that wasn’t necessary.

“I hope for your sake it isn’t the direction of a particular space station.” A weight dropped into her stomach. The First Order was moving on it. They could already be too late. “If it is any consolation, the space station will enjoy our presence as much as you do.” He whispered, mostly to himself. So they weren’t there yet, but contact was imminent.

Rey only stared at him still poised resting on the back of his feet. She became curious, the stance almost meditative, but she did not recognize it from any of the texts she had read. “I did not think you were one for mediation.” Ignoring his previous statements.

“The Jedi do not hold all things sacred. This form is usually not favored by Jedi, because it hurts after a while. Why would I do this too myself Rey?” He slips the question in. Rey eyes him wearily.

She ponders it for a second. She thinks back to a brief moment on Starkiller hazy in her memory. Kylo pounding on his side in the snow. “Pain is used by the dark side. It brings it to the surface.” She concludes.

“You would have made a great student.” He speaks quietly, his statement lacing the air with tension.

A few nice words didn't get him back into her good graces. “I already had a teacher.” She sneers.

Before he can respond the bond snaps close.

Rey feeling raw decides to join everyone else in the main bay. Talk is sparse, but excited. Finn is talking with a female Togruta. She slides up next to him. He looks over at her quickly and goes back to talk with her, but does a double take. Rey curses how well Finn knows her.

He looks into her eyes as he asks, “Everything alright?”

The lie comes easier than it should, “Just nervous I guess. Bad feeling and all that.”

Finn brightens up relieved it’s just pre-mission nerves. “Don’t worry A’hena, once worked at the space station as an engineer. Got her training there.” The Togruta nods bashfully, Rey picking up the usual star struck energy whenever a resistance met her. Wounding Kylo Ren and being the killer of a Supreme Leader as far as the Resistance was concerned made her a living legend. Rey doesn’t want to think about the regret from the former or the lie that is the latter.

“It’s an honor to meet you.” She reaches out her hand. Rey shakes amicably, trying to radiant calm in the force to put her at ease. 

“I’m a nobody. We’re all in this together right? Rey pauses. “Anything you can tell us about the station?”

“Oh yeah, that’s important. Umm, well I didn’t pay attention to the big things about the place. I think it was like neutral ground for all the syndicates or something. Lots of business legal or otherwise. I think we’ll be able to go around unnoticed actually.” She slowly smiled a little, becoming less timid.

“That’s good to hear. Don’t want too much excitement do we?”

Chewie calls from the cockpit as they come out hyperspace. Rey quickly files into the cockpit. A few more pile in before all available space is used. Filling the viewport is a space station.

The first thing Rey notices is how light the traffic is. Or how absent it is. Nothing going in or out.

Empty. Dead

Her first thought is the First Order, but Kylo was mediating and undamaged when he appeared to her fifteen minutes ago. No hint of deceit had permeated the bond.

The second thing to notice was the massive Mon Calamari cruiser connected via space lifts from above. It however had a dark hull and was pocket marked with signs of battle. It was definitely not Resistance. Unease permeated the force around her.

They did a scan a quick scan on the base. A large space dock jutted out from one side directly in front of them, the space elevators leading to the cruiser rising from there. As the space dock moved into the asteroid proper, large towers similar to skyscapers rose out of it. Shooting down from the bottom of the asteroid was the stabilizing array. The scan revealed a life signatures were on board, but the asteroids surrounding it was confusing the scanners.

“Umm…the main hangar should be a good place to start.” A’hena’s timid voice rang out in the silence. Everyone in the cockpit looked back at her, and she shrank back. Chewie responds in the affirmative.

* * *

The command shuttle pulled out of hyperspace, the landers quickly following. They detached from the hyperspace rings and followed behind the shuttle. Kylo surveyed the _Moot Sorn._ A cruiser was docked to lifts on the far side. However the space station was what he was drawn to. A small service hangar was built in the asteroid itself and was close. This was hostile space. Landing immediately and getting their intentions known was paramount. Granted the space station looked unmanned at the moment.

They landed without fanfare. No hailing on the open comm channel. Reaching out with the force he sensed life, but not complex life, which was strange. The shuttle landed before he could reflect on it. Looking out the viewport the hangar was a mess. The lights flickered obviously on emergency power.

“I suppose a welcome committee was wishful thinking.” The Lt. assigned to the mission said to his right. Kylo looked at him. Sarcasm was not normal for an officer. He made no comment. This mission was already far different from his expectations. He was off kilter.

He turned out and strode out with his personal squad in tow. “Follow my lead.”

Clearing the hangar was relatively simple. The three units spread out finding destroyed and malfunctioning druids in various states of disrepair.

FN-3334, master Sgt. of Alpha element, quickly brought out an E-web and started building a defense around the landers and shuttle. Their only means of exfiltration for the group. The Lt. was busy setting up a long range transceiver at the base of the shuttle. The power cable connected to it was quickly plugged into the hangar’s outlet, but a quick diagnostic showed the power was only given to essential A-class processes. Which meant that power would undoubtable have to be restored to traverse the station.

“Lt. Horne, correct?” Kylo was scanning the three entrances to the hangar as he addressed him.

“Yessir.” The aged man said.

“Leave Alpha element in this hangar. I will take Beta element and my squad and restore power. You will take Charlie and locate a computer nexus, security or otherwise, and that should be sufficient to get this mission done.” Lt. Horne only nodded, taking his SEC-44C out, priming the core. Tightening the strap of his black field helmet, he motioned Charlie into movement.

As he left out of the left entrance, he heard him say, in what Kylo detected as a sarcastic tone, “For the Order.”

Kylo turned and strode into the central hallway his troopers silent.

* * *

Lt. Horne didn’t remember the last time he had to have his blaster out. Not that he was nervous. What was wrong with moving through a recently vacated, for unknown reasons, space station looking for a datapad which in the wrong hands would destroy everything he had fought for? No pressure. Normal mission perimeters.

Not that serving the First Order felt the same as the Empire. Sure, Jeddha, Alderaan, and Vardos weigh heavily on his conscience. Those had been different, or maybe that was nostalgia talking. He signed up, because the Empire saved him a horrible life on an Outer Rim backwater. Bringing security was what had driven him. The First Order held onto the pretense, but it was a more religious zeal than actual principles which drove the machine. Snoke didn’t care for the crime or the slavery. Things were changing with Ren however so the fight wasn’t over yet. Besides he had too much in now. Walking away would make everything else null and void.

His reverie was interrupted by a trooper running lead. Another difference between the Empire and the First Order. The men who did the fighting wore the same stark white, but were different altogether. Where the men he led before were volunteers, clones and conscripts, the FO troopers were child soldiers how really mingled outside their own ranks. A comradery had been shared between the enlisted and the officers. They signed up for much the same reasons with some rising in the ranks. FO troopers’ personalities were dark, pessimistic and commanding. No reason to fight except being told it was their only purpose. Compassion and mercy while limited in the Empire was at least there. FO troopers didn’t have any reason to believe in it.

“Contacts, pulse undefined. No blaster marks.” The modulated voice offered up as he toed the nearest corpse. Horne’s vision goggles only allowed limited thermal and night vision capabilities so surveying the Weequay corpse he had to concur. He rested his glove on the neck as the trooper trained his blaster on the skull. There was no pulse, but he could feel an unnatural cold and dryness even through the glove.

He raised up the sudden loss of his hand moving the weequay’s head. He noticed a small black smudge underneath his neck. Moving the neck some more he could see a medium sized hole in the back of the neck. Another glance at the smudge showed it was not blood. Picking it up it was almost gelatin-like blob.

“Curious.” Taking out his bioanalyzer and a tray he decided a quick scan would be a prudent thing to do. Putting into the tray, he slotted the sample into the machine. It hummed for a minute and the results appeared.

“Kriff.”

* * *

The main hangar was littered with ships in the middle of a hasty exit. No life though. Destroyed droids however were common place. A’hena looked overwhelmed at the obvious disrepair of the station. Rey wasn’t sure of her exact relationship with the station, but she had the feeling the young Togruta considered it a home.

The hangar was massive and unknowable in the darkness hugging the edges of the emergency lights.

“So I think Chewie and Bruiser can handle guarding the ship.” The Qurran and Chewie noted in agreement. “The rest of us need to get the power up. We’ll worry about the next step when we get there.” Finn summarized. They all turned on their lights attached to their blasters. Rey just carried her handheld blaster and a separate flashlight. Opting to not use her lightsaber just yet.

A’hena guided them from memory to a side hallway saying that the main generator control was easier to get to this way. Her previous life was already showing its value.

The eerie quiet was becoming oppressive as they wound down the hallways with no sign of life. The din of their boots scuffing the walkways obnoxiously loud to Rey’s ears. The sweat on her palms growing with each passing minute.

Eventually they came a blastdoor in the middle of closing. It would come part way down and then recede back up as they came to the other side, the reason became apparent. A human man was entangled in the console-his head pushed into the interface, sparks flickering over his form every few minutes. Someone pulled him out of it and the door slammed shut behind them.

“That’s not good.” Finn whispered.

A shriek resounded in the depths of the base.

* * *

Kylo’s journey was leading him in the direction of some elevator junction if the physical maps were anything to go by. As he rounded the final corner, he was blinded by floodlights. Immediately, blasterfire erupted. Trusting the force, he created a barricade stopping all bolts until he jumped back behind the corner.

Edging around the corner he saw a makeshift barricade made of crates set up in front of the elevators. A security station was evident to one side. The attackers were shielded by the blinding light so he could not discern who or what they were.

Not waiting to find out he ignited his lightaber and strode until battle. A heavy trooper activated his gun’s personal shield and strode behind him providing cover. He deflected one stray bolt back and it hit something organic which screamed as it died. Kylo had been dreading making contact with whatever had caused the evacuation, because the force told him to be. But organic beings using blasters. That could be dealt with.

Using a force push he knocked some crates over. As he did the push though his connection with the force was sluggish. He moved the crates less than he liked, but he was able to breach behind the line. After that it was a mere few seconds as he dived into them in the rage which always permeated his being. They were a collection of various races in no distinct garb. Too late he realized he left no survivors.

Well they did shoot first.

“Sir, the immediate area is clear. However the lights seem to run independent of the power with internal energy.”

“Understood. See if any of these had anything of importance.” A quick salute and they began rooting through the supplies.

A call in the force drew him to the elevator doors. Forcing it open with a curl of his hand, once again feeling the force respond sluggishly, he looked down.

At first nothing, but then a deep foreboding filled his senses. Similar to Snoke, but something entirely different. It felt intelligent, but not in a way Kylo could really understand, but at the same time it felt, primal.

Hungry.

His communicator went off. “Supreme Leader. I believe we immediately exfil. And I mean now.” Horne’s blew up as soon as he turned it on.

It was at that moment blaster fire and screams drifted from below…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or critiques are appreciated. Also I imagine Lt. Horne as Ron Dean, but more lean. Also please point out grammatical mistakes. I plan on editing when I have the time. <3


End file.
